


Scoring Points

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, half is fluff and half is porn, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Ziyi, the basketball team's ace player, has been Zhengting's long since secret crush and it seems to be just right.Until another high school's star player Yanjun enters the frame and starts messing with Zhengting's heart.





	1. Just Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this cc prompt](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/562824621)

To Zhengting, it had always been just right, living with this little flutter of his heart whenever Ziyi did something, said something, noticed something, just like right this moment as the younger passed him by, in that short while before they had to choose their seats, and because he knew the taller so very well, that Ziyi would always sit next to the window in the second row so he sat behind to his right, so he had a perfect excuse to stare at him throughout the whole passing of class, able to admire his features, how he looked with the sun coming in from outside, illuminating the strands of hair usually tied up, sometimes twisted, sometimes braided, however the other’s little sister decided to style it in the morning, able to not be caught immediately, or ever, and even if he did, at least he was never called out on it.  
“You applied more blush today,” Ziyi pointed out, spotting it so easily, and there it was again, the flutter of his heart, he wanted to say he was surprised but after more than two years now, it hardly could be a surprise anymore because he had already found out that the other would notice these details, would notice when he applied lip color more intense than usual, applied more blush, didn’t apply blush, all this and all that, and sometimes, when he had a daring enough day, he intentionally changed it just to get Ziyi’s attention all over again. “It looks cute.”  
“Really?” Zhengting asked with eyes turned up towards the black haired still standing, eyes that anyone else would consider sparkling with the stars in the night skies but were entirely missed out on by his oblivious classmate. “I was already worried I might look sick or drunk or something…”  
“Really,” was the reply, with lips parted for more to come but interrupted, the whole of the class was interrupted by the teacher walking in, greeting them good morning and thoughts of having been called cute shifted to the dread of math class immediately, a class he’d rather spend talking to the other instead of looking at numbers that only became a scrambled mess in his head.  
Gays can’t do math, that’s what he always said when he was once again reprimanded by his crush about why he didn’t understand anything during their study sessions in the library and where he earned himself gazes ranging from startled over confused to outright disgusted, Ziyi always just showed him this gentle smile of his before he started explaining all over again, needed to explain at least three times for him to get it and every time he felt guilty, because he asked to do homework together because he knew he’d get the help and every time again he told himself to do better that day, to not be a burden, only to end up being clueless and taking up all their homework time with his dumb questions and Ziyi being unable to do his homework too and then it was a wonderful excuse to treat him to coffee afterwards and although he always pointed out how it should be his treat, more than half the time it still wasn’t.  
And once they had settled with their coffee, taking seat at their usual table, it would be the first sentence to come, the reminder for him to not always be so loud about being gay, because coming out of the closet was good but to hawk his sexuality around, it could easily lead to trouble and he would always just smile brightly and say that’s impossible, because he had Ziyi to protect him and if it wasn’t Ziyi, it would be his boyfriend later on.  
He never mentioned that he wanted his boyfriend and his current guardian to be exactly the same person, that he wanted these after-homework-coffees to be actual dates, that he wanted to hold hands, wanted to feel elegant hands wrap around his waist while being pulled closer, wanted to be the one and only for the other too, and that he didn’t want anyone else to take care of him because currently it was already done just right.  
Neither did any of the two point out just how often he had already been in trouble before, with teachers shouting at him for spreading nonsense about being homosexual when clearly that could only be a folly because how could he even disrespect his parents and their society like this, yelling at him questions about whether he wanted to be a bad influence and bring down the student body’s motivation to study by distracting him like this, how he had been mocked by classmates and strangers on the hallways alike for curling his hair or applying makeup, something that had evolved from merely some concealer on little spots in the beginning of high school to coming perfectly dolled up to school now that it was their last year, although that had turned out for the better partly, with whispers still tracing his back but at least the girls seemed to accept him more easily.  
Now, at least those girls that weren’t entirely fed up with him, and that was another thing, the girls that hated him because where the boys had been stopped, after Ziyi had told them off, after they had realized Zhengting might be stronger than most of them, they still continued and it wasn’t even that he had offended them directly or done anything to upset them, they merely disliked him for the very reason of being so clearly attached to the school’s heartthrob number one.  
They were upset and he was thinking it was just right, because maybe he didn’t have any chances with Ziyi but actually, neither had they, he had seen it so often already, all of them pining after the tall guy that only ever turned everyone down, because he had his studies, because he had basketball and practice, and at times it made Zhengting realize all over again that he had fallen for a straight guy after all but, at the same time, he relished their simple relationship because Ziyi had never suspected him of crushing, had never turned him down, because with this heartwarming little friendship they had, he felt comfortable and safe.  
Although that was merely for the fact he still posed as just a friend, because he tried his best to not make his crush too obvious and he was lucky that the younger was so horribly oblivious, because there was no security of being crushed on until being confessed to, so he had just never confessed, had kept it in and just smiled, because maybe he wouldn’t be able to move on from his spot as just a friend but at least he was still a friend, he was still able to spend time with his crush freely and without worries and just admiring the attractiveness that was him.  
Admire how his eyebrows seemed to furrow lightly when he was thinking really hard, how his hand moved around on the paper while scribbling down notes, how his arm muscles flexed beneath the sheer cover of his dress shirt when he raised them up high to stretch, how he was mindful enough to cover his mouth when he yawned and it brought Zhengting back to his childhood, when his grandma had told him about a slither of his soul escaping when he yawned with his mouth open and once he had told the other, he had developed this habit too, for whatever sweet reason, but it had made his heart flutter and it happened all over again right this moment.  
Possibly the worst scene for this poor organ, though, was when someone had that wonderful idea of opening the windows to dissipate some of the lingering summer heat remaining in the classroom even so early in the morning, the light breeze brushing through silky looking hair, actually, it was quite silky as he had once found out when finding Ziyi sleeping in the yard, having made use of that scene to drive his fingers through them, the rare occasion it had been left open and hanging down, before waking up his classmate for their next subject and it was a feeling he thought was still lingering against his fingers as he looked at it now, watched how it swayed, watched lips part in relief with the fresh air, letting out a little sigh, and right there he was sure he could melt into a puddle with all the things he felt.  
It was only when the bell rang, calling him out of his reveries, that he startled up, not missing out on the dark glare of the teacher because he hadn’t paid attention once again, because his pages were still blank, and because she knew he’d still manage to succeed in her tests somehow for reasons that were actually quite obvious, with Yanchen getting up in his seat next to him with the older lady gone and offering, “I’ll send you my notes later?”  
And Zhengting only smiled brightly, because his friend knew him all too well, because Yanchen was a safe haven for things so entirely different, looking up at the taller with his eyes wrinkling from the brightness of his grin. “This is why I love you, Chenchen!”  
He was sure, he could feel them, the disgusted or dark glares of some of his classmates who never knew whether he was serious or not, whether he was trying to out their classes sunshine or not, although majority of them still wanted to believe their class president was just as straight as he was tall, but all he cared about was that soft little smile on Ziyi’s face as he turned around to ask why he had been distracted this time around.  
Because of you, was something Zhengting never actually was able to admit to.

“You have a game today, right?” Big eyes as he looked at the younger opposite him, whispering, because they were still in the library and while there hardly was anyone around at such time, mostly because they had merely made use of a class being omitted resulting in two hours of having nothing to do and deciding to work on a biology project in the library down the street of their school, the librarian seemed to have the hearing equivalent of a hawk’s eyes.  
“Yeah, at eight,” Ziyi answered and for a moment Zhengting wasn’t sure he should be glad that the ‘bro’ he expected to follow was missing or not, it made him feel closer to not be called that way but at the same time it made him wonder always again just where he was standing when it was a term used with all friends originally, with the whole of their school’s basketball team. “You’ll be there again?”  
It wasn’t even a question per se, they both knew he would be there, probably his own crush thought it was because he just wanted to show support, either because he was a fan of basketball or because he liked sports or because he did it out of friendship, ever the oblivious person, ever so making it easy for the older to just yearn for him, that he would be there and screaming loudly, hollering in joy with every point scored, that he would be running over in the breaks to hand him a bottle of water and dab away on sweat and entirely acting like the girlfriend he could never be because he was a guy after all.  
But compared to all these girls that had confessed and were turned down, he really thought he was lucky, because he was able to get closer to Ziyi without ever being suspected of a crush, somehow he suspected it never crossed the younger one’s mind that he’d be able to fall for someone despite their sexuality because only ever once there had been the question of whether or not he had been in love with someone else and that had been such a huge misunderstanding it still made him grin just to think about it.  
“Can’t miss out on it,” he agreed immediately, that grin still etched onto his face as he looked at the younger, with thoughts about biology and projects and research all forgotten as he found it more interesting to look at silky hair tied into a messy bun with some loose strands hanging down to frame a beautiful face, with a jawline so perfectly chiseled and making him curious to feel it against his fingers without the barrier of a towel, wanting to feel whether skin was as smooth as it looked, into gentle eyes that never seemed to carry any wrath in them, always gentle, always tender, when looking at him.  
“But you’re not thinking of the game right now. Neither of biology.” Just another statement, just another truth, and it seemed like there was a mutual agreement because Ziyi also put his pens away, and it only took that much for the older to close his laptop, put away books and place them on the return board, bags packed quite soon and it seemed so obvious, so used to, to leave the library in silence and set way to their usual coffeeshop. “So what did you think of?”  
The smaller hummed for a moment, stretching his arms in a move that could easily be understood as just being stiff from sitting around so long when honestly he just wanted to drag out some time to make it seem more dramatic, grinning at the memory once again, one he was quick to share with the other, “Of when you thought Yanchen and I were dating. I really can’t believe you thought he’d be my type.”  
“To my defense,” the basketball player started, eyeing him just for a second before focusing on other things, looking up and down the street before crossing it, ever so prim, ever so proper, and ever so making Zhengting’s heart flutter because he was being looked out for. “You two spent a horrible lot of time together last year and you always had that expression when seeing him and you walked home together all the time. How had I been supposed to know that his boyfriend was your neighbor and they practice dance together every day?”  
It seemed funny now, in the aftermath, to consider how all these things had turned out, that Zeren’s boyfriend had just so happened to be actually be in his class since second year, that they had indeed spent more time together for that reason because he finally had found someone who understood him better, in school, that was, although Yanchen had never decided to make his sexuality public there unlike himself, that the mutual interest in dancing of that couple had resulted to them spending so much time together but he suspected it had more to do with Zeren just being clingy when in love and Yanchen apparently was no better.  
What he never had pointed out was that it hadn’t been Yanchen to make him smile but the sight of Ziyi approaching from behind, seen somewhere in the back, and apparently his face had been so easily readable for the hardly older one because ever since he had supported him, with things like giving him notes when he was distracted again, accompanying him to these games if he didn’t already have a prior engagement, basically Yanchen was just the perfect best friend, until he had to see the couple together and while he enjoyed watching them, cheered them on, sometimes it also made him feel lonely and both must have known because they always tried to ease him about his unrequited crush.  
“You never told me what your type was,” the taller asked after some moments of silence, when there had been no more reply to his prior question, holding the door open for Zhengting to enter first because he was just that much of a perfect gentleman and just that much for Zhengting to love.  
You, would have been the answer he probably should give because it was just the truth, because he wanted someone to look out for him, to notice the little things, to cheer him on and support him, he wanted someone to look at him with gentle eyes and a tender smile and with elegant hands to play with his hair, so why his reply ended up just like that, he wasn’t sure either. “Handsome.”

“Smoking isn’t allowed on school grounds,” he pointed out nonchalantly, merely passing by the stranger on the way to the gym, excited for the game despite needing to be alone today and he had already received permission, not only from Yanchen and Zeren but all the other kids that belonged to that little neighborhood circle of their street, to spam the group chat in return for them not having had time to accompany him, just so he could fanboy a bit whenever Ziyi was looking extraordinarily handsome or scored yet another point or this or that, he actually was quite sure they didn’t even read it properly since they always ever only sent stickers in return.  
“Neither is stealing hearts.” Which was an utterly stupid reply, Zhengting thought to himself, but yet enough to make him turn around and look at the one who was breaking the rules, quick to decide it wasn’t a face he had seen before and even quicker about deeming him handsome, a stranger, but handsome, despite giving in to such unhealthy habit as smoking.  
Although he had to redeem that thought after watching him for some seconds, with the cigarette looming in his hand, smoke travelling around, but there was no effort in actually taking a drag from where it was dangling around close to knees clad in black, the stylish kind of black and now following the trend of ripping every garment apart and then calling it fashionable, with toned forearms resting on his legs but the overall impression fit the kind of bad boy, he judged, with that all black attire and silvery hair that was such a contrast to the black he admired so much, was a contrast to perfectly golden skin and it took him a few more seconds to spot the logo on a sports bag between feet, down on the ground.  
“You’re from the guesting team?” Which meant he should rather make his escape now because for sure he didn’t want to be caught talking to their opponent of the night, or rather Ziyi’s opponent than his, he couldn’t care less about who was playing against whom as long as he could watch his crush giving it his best.  
But the reasons he hadn’t run yet were several, because he couldn’t remember ever having been flirted with and it had him feeling embarrassed and flattered at once, because he couldn’t understand why an athlete would be sitting outside and having a smoke when a game was set to start in just another thirty minutes, half an hour that was better spent changing clothes and warming up instead of watching a cigarette burn down without even having a drag of it.  
A low hum was all he received for the first few moments, with ash flicked off and eyes tracing his features, leaving marks on the makeup he had applied in between school and coming back for the game, in that time he had used to dress up in more comfortable trousers with a shirt tucked in, had tried his best to look good in front of his crush although he knew he would only just receive a compliment on it and get reminded to eat more because it made him look so thin but it was still just right, because it meant Ziyi payed attention to him and because it meant he was worried too.  
“You must be part of the angelic team then,” the guy said with a smile, or should rather be described as smug grin, the faint trace of dimples visible on his cheeks, and he really thought it would be over with just that, enough of feeling awkward and yet coaxed with these flirty antics, except it wasn’t entirely, “But I feel like I am the one who has actually fallen for you.”  
“That’s-” His words died in his throat when he saw a smile getting wider and dimples growing deeper, making his heart clench in his chest and he was so painfully aware of that this wasn’t good, that this was the kind of sensation he was supposed to be having with Ziyi for complimenting him but where those compliments he was used to, little remarks to his looks and attire, made his heart flutter softly, this guy gave him an outright firework evident in the way he felt his ears turn hot. “You… If you’re no athlete, you shouldn’t smoke. It’s bad for the lungs and it’ll cut down on your stamina and make breathing heavier and-”  
Words, they died down again, first growing faster as he had watched the stranger get up from the bench, watched as he was approached while feeling his feet glued to the ground with eyes fixed on his, until his tongue froze with the proximity between them and the smell of cigarette smoke filling his nose.  
“Are you worried about me, beauty?” The basketball player asked and Zhengting utterly hated that he might be the taller one by the slightest bit but yet he felt so much smaller in front of such domineering and, mainly, flirty persona that got him flushed with such ease and embarrassed and to shut up, choking on words, and for a moment he even had to wonder whether there was some sort of sixth sense for gays to know who to hit on and when they were hit on because something told him this guy, no matter how flirty, there was some other intention behind his words too. “Because I can reassure you, I don’t smoke. It’s just for the nerves before a game, watching it burn down while setting fire to my heart going up in flames because of a beauty like you.”

Zhengting had never been more glad about a game taking place on a Friday night because now that it was the next day, now that he was only laying in his bed, in the dark, with curtains pulled close and no lights turned on except for the blinking little light of his phone to inform him of new messages he hadn’t looked at ever since the game, he was quite happy that no one was able to see him and that he had no one to face, mulling over all the things that had happened the previous eve.  
Mulling over whether it was possibly to love one person while falling for another because it seemed like Yanjun, as he had found at the flirty stranger was called, seemed to be out to just make him feel exactly like that, to make him fall, and he hadn’t been shy about that at all, probably wouldn’t be in messages either because he was certain that while the greater part was from his friends, a few would be from Yanjun and, maybe, if he was lucky, just possibly, there might be one or two coming from Ziyi himself.  
But no matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t make sense of the previous night, of all that had happened to him, ever since he had met that silver haired player outside the gym only because he had, of course, needed to be overly punctual, to watch the two teams warm up thanks to his friendship with the star player, of handing drinks to that one person alone, and he really had wanted to to give them only to Ziyi, two bottles, just in case he would be especially thirsty or if one was to be taken by someone else or emptied too fast because his crush had this habit of sharing, but an arm slung around his shoulder and reaching for one, with a wink, with dimples, with a “For me? Thanks, beauty”, had snatched one of them away and he hadn’t even been able to protest because he had been all too flustered and all too startled and could only watch after that new acquaintance, who, as he was informed just seconds later, was the star player of the opponent team, as had his classmate too.  
Already that moment he had thought it was bad, that Ziyi only had accepted the drink with some words of gratitude but none of the usual small talk, not much of a reaction to Zhengting’s little cheers and well wishes and what else had filled his pretty head to fill the silence between them until he had been ushered away by the couch and forced to take a seat on the bench instead, looking at messages and stickers in the group chat asking about the game, when it would start, whether it had started, telling him to finally go for it, to enjoy it, and all of them had been read and ignored, especially when a certain silver haired stranger was showing up in front of him again, holding his hand out demanding and asking for his phone.  
Himself he hadn’t known what had come over him to hand it over, watch how a phone number was saved, a message sent, a phone handed back with a wink and he had only looked at the name when that flirt had already been out of reach, at a headline reading “not smoking but hot Yanjun” and right after at Ziyi, wanting to smile in embarrassment for having been caught but the expression he received, it was unreadable and while a tiny voice whispered that it might be jealousy, the rational side of his brain told him that it simply was wrong to interact with the opponent’s star player when he was supposed to cheer for his own.  
Everything else seemed to have taken place in a haze, the way the game had passed by, between Yanjun winking at him whenever he had scored a point, giving him a grin whenever their gazes met, once he had even sent a kiss, and Zhengting felt bad, he still felt bad even hours and a good night’s rest later, because he hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away, eyes he knew had been supposed to be focused on Ziyi and Ziyi only and they also always had returned to the tall one, had watched how his gaze was stern in focus, beads of sweat running down his forehead, his neck, covering his arms and making them glisten and muscles stand out, looking good with his hair disheveled lightly despite the little sister’s touch-up, and sometimes their gazes had met too, expectant, awaiting, especially after scoring points, because Zhengting always would be the one to jump up first, to yell in joy, to shout his name and cheer him on.  
But that night he hadn’t, he had wanted to, but while he could only see Ziyi and Ziyi alone, he had been too aware of another pair of eyes watching him, making his legs too heavy to get up, his arms too heavy to be raised, and his tongue too heavy to be moved, so all he could do was stare, watch, observe how his crush had seemed to be displeased and turned his head away and a game had seemed to become more and more intense.  
And he didn’t know why it had taken place, just why Yanjun had seemed so eager to impress him, always smirking into his direction after landing a basket, with dimples and a wink, and why Ziyi had seemed all the more eager to increase their difference in points again, until it had seemed to be a game of star player against star player only and focus had turned grins into a short glimpse, asking for admiration and a reaction, and his heart that was supposed to flutter whenever his crush had looked at him was torn apart slowly with guilt, because he didn’t do anything, because he hadn’t given his best cheering, because he had just sat there and watched.  
Even in the break time and after the game, when he had gone to his classmate as he usually did, when he had handed him a towel and asked how he felt, there had not been much of a reaction to receive, none of the usual smiles he earned, none of short questions of how it had looked, whether the game was interesting, fun, there had been none of it, and it had made him feel devastated, bad, because he knew he had been at fault for not being his usual self too but he had had no idea how to help it, had only been offer to get him a new drink and he had wanted to, to just run to the next vending machine to get something cold and refreshing to drink, but near the doors he had been stopped, his arm grabbed by that flirt and his heart beaten faster all over again.  
If he tried to remember now, he couldn’t remember what exactly Yanjun had told him at such moment but it had been long enough to last through the break, to have some familiar faces turn their direction, to rob him off his chance to get Ziyi something to drink and even when the break had been over, when he had been let go of and shot a gaze to his crush, desperate and questioning at once, there had only been the slightest shake of a head turning down his silent question of whether he still should get him something to drink.  
He also was aware how it must have looked to everyone else, Zhengting, the one and only gay in the whole school who was always around their basketball team’s ace, was suddenly talking to an attractive stranger who coincidentally was the star player of another school’s team and entirely behaving like his boyfriend and he knew, he could already hear them, that rumors would be making their rounds in school by the end of the weekend already when his daily life was catching up again and when he was still unable to make sense of what had happened and why his heart was needing to behave like this.  
“Zhengting,” someone finally called out and he already knew who it was, he didn’t even need to ask, who the ones his mom had just let into the house were with feet running up his staircase and an upset Justin ripping open his door, allowing lights to flood into his room and hurting his eyes.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t answer any of my calls or our messages!” Ever so dramatic, ever so loud, and ever so affectionate once Zhengting’s horrible state was taken in, that was his most troublesome neighbor kid right there, stopping even before words about the game could leave his little baby lips only to be replaced by a sigh, likely thinking it was just another phase of lovesickness as he closed the door behind himself and made his way over to the bed, plopping down on top of it and cuddling up to the older.  
For a while they just laid next to each other like this, in silence, with Zhengting trying to get over his pride and start talking and Justin just waiting for that to happen, until the annoying buzzing of a phone was breaking their tranquility and tiny baby hands were faster than him in a race to reach for his phone.  
“Ting, who’s ‘not smoking but hot Yanjun’?”

Two weeks later it seemed to be back to normal, or nearly, at least that’s what he told his friends whenever they asked how it was in school after Yanchen had dropped the bomb one day, talking about rumors of him having a boyfriend, and with Justin connecting some dots way too fast and yelling a name saved into his phone seconds later, and then it had been an afternoon of explanations, of talking him into going on a date with that flirt and to try to get over his crush on Ziyi finally.  
He told them it was just fine but it was always Yanchen to give him that look that was entirely the opposite, because he acted strong in front of his kids who wouldn’t know better since they attended different schools, but the truth was, it hadn’t been the same at all, with the rumors still not dying down, rumors of him having a boyfriend, of him being just a disgusting gay for dating someone else while still running after Ziyi, rumors of him having leaked their basketball team’s weaknesses despite that they had won because how else could it have ended with a difference of two points only, rumors over rumors over rumors that had slowly pushed him into spending his days on his own as he had already in the beginning of high school.  
There was also another thing he was aware of, that Yanchen felt guilty and worried but whenever he tried to help out, it was Zhengting to turn him down, merely because he didn’t want to drag their school’s sunshine down along with him, and if Ziyi was oblivious to many things, at least he wasn’t oblivious to what was going on but despite that, he never brought it up, on the other hand, he also seemed more distant and yet closer too, with their little exchanges still taking place like every other day but if before he would have greeted his crush cheerfully in the hallways, now it was merely a small smile, if before they would have spent their free time with classes being cancelled in the library close by, now they spent it each on their own, and if before they would have worked on projects together, now it was Yanchen asking Ziyi first and Zhengting working alone.  
So the brightest minutes of his days were the ones he talked with Ziyi in the morning, receiving another compliment, feeling his heart flutter and guilt choking his throat tight all the same, because he still hadn’t apologized, still hadn’t explained, but the younger had never asked, and the more he seemed to quiet down, the more eager his classmate seemed to become to talk to him only to be interrupted by teachers over and over again, and it were those moments he could only look at his back, watch him in class, that he felt actually at peace and thrown back to times of ease when he had thought it was just right.  
But these moments, watching the taller, talking to the taller, before he was feeling bad all over again for letting him down when there hadn’t even been anything taking place, were rivalled by another kind, my little buzzes of his phone and messages received from a school some bus stations away, from a flirt who seemed to be less superficial than he had first thought, and sometimes they were still just that, flirty, making his cheeks flush and his heart clench, and other times they just eased his nerves, finding it easy to talk to Yanjun in written words, to a stranger who asked about his all too obvious crush and how to make him forget about it, who would try to take that spot one day and soothe him for feeling bad the next, who was all the things Ziyi usually was by being gentle and caring and worried and maybe just a bit too flirty, too.  
And while Yanchen was aware of all that but kept it hidden out of loyalty, based on an unwritten rule of ‘I won’t tell if you won’t tell’, and while he was easily able to hide the truth from his kids, he couldn’t understand why he was sitting in a coffeehouse that was supposed to be Ziyi’s and his, stirring in a cup of coffee and telling Yanjun about all these rumors instead.  
“You shouldn’t think about it too much,” the older finally said after some moments of silence and for them both to let the words sink in, grabbing a fork that wasn’t his and breaking a piece of cake that wasn’t his to feed the younger right in front. “Because whether it is about whether you date me or not, they will always come up with rumors about you if they’re just eager enough. I only feel sorry for being the cause of you being cornered like that, I didn’t expect it to blow up like this but I should have known better than to assume every school is like mine.”  
Silently Zhengting took the bite, letting it break apart on his tongue and waiting for the sweetness of sugar to kick in to ease his mood but it was already the second piece of cake he had ordered and there was nothing yet to feel, even though the cakes in this shop usually brightened his day no matter how dull. “No… You didn’t know so you can’t blame yourself. But… Yanjun?”  
Waiting for the older to reply and taking a slight raise of eyebrows as enough of one, he had to still overcome the heavy beating of his heart first, jump over his shyness and feeling the sweetness of cake turn into the bitterness of insecurity and the sour aftertaste of stupidity for overthinking. “What exactly do you want from me? Between saying you want me to be yours and telling me to just go after Ziyi for real, which is it you actually want?”  
“An angel to grow wings and fly,” was the bit too romantic reply, making his heart clench because of words that were sweet but his mind spin because he couldn’t entirely make sense of it perfectly, “And if it so happens you fall… I will be the one to catch you and keep your wings safe again.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” is what he told Zeren another two weeks later, with Yanchen being absent for the weekend it just had called for them to spend the days together, with all boy troubles left behind and although he was diligently ignoring his phone simply by leaving it at home before crossing the street, he knew that his best friend had broken his vow in the evenings and mornings and during bathroom breaks and whenever possible because these two lovebirds were just too attached to each other.  
With a sigh he buried his face in one of the pillows, ignoring the panicked reminder from behind about makeup stains on the fabric merely because he didn’t wear any makeup that day, and it was bothering that merely just the first night and day had passed but he was already craving for his phone, was craving to receive Yanjun’s written attention and to wait for Ziyi’s invitation for another study session or coffee evening when he knew it likely wasn’t going to come and he felt guilty, because he was actually feeling in love with two so very different boys. “What am I supposed to do…”  
“Talk to Ziyi,” the younger said, his voice hinting at how he was doing something else entirely which only seemed to become obvious when music started playing, another dance video, maybe from some competition that was happening somewhere around the world but there were cheers and boos and just for a while Zhengting wanted to drown his own thoughts in these noises, to not think of what his heart yearned for because it was tiring and exhausting and he felt just dumb and clueless, just like what math made him feel like.  
He rolled onto his back again, hugging the cushion to his chest still while staring at the ceiling for some moments, a ceiling decorated with stars glowing in the dark because Zeren was still possessing that sense of romance, because he loved to look at the stars because they looked so free and were able to shine at all times, unbroken and strong, he assumed everyone had that one thing they were passionate about and the younger just had found someone to support that passion, someone who was lying in bed next to him at night to look up at these small decorations, decorations they had put on together over and over again, someone who went to dance practice with him, exchanging opinions and giving suggestions and working on new things together and it were days like these when he felt a bit too lonely knowing his best friend was so happily taken and that he could have it too, if only he was able to give up on Ziyi.  
But he wasn’t able to, he wasn’t able to forget this little love he had cared for like a flower for over two years, wasn’t able to stop enjoying these compliments and moments of attention that made his heart flutter, and he wasn’t able to just jump into Yanjun’s arms although he knew there was a mutual interest, that they both liked each other more than just friends, and the more he thought about it, the more it confused him and threw his thoughts into a labyrinth that spread as far as the universe.  
“You need to finally confess to him,” Zeren started again after some time, minutes probably, because that little shit had a habit of letting people dive into their own thoughts first to overthink things before giving advice that was so useful it was nearly aggravating. Especially since it was a tactic that always worked, getting people immersed in their own problems so they were able to consider it well before accepting the solution he offered. “You’ve been hung up on him for so long that even if you want to give up on him, you wouldn’t be able to do it without a clean cut. You’ll always wonder about the what ifs of your friendship if you’re not finally honest with him and then you’ll also be able to let Yanjun treat your wounds for you.”  
“Yanchen told you everything, hm?” It wasn’t even a question, it never was, and he wasn’t surprised either if he had to be honest, Yanchen always talked about everything to his boyfriend and the younger, in return, was actually the best at keeping secrets, mostly because he wanted people to work on their problems on their own until they were to come to him for a counsel and up to this day he had to wonder just how Zeren had managed to develop such a mature view of life when he was hardly younger than either of them but he assumed it was just another mystery written in the stars stuck to the ceiling above them.

He thought he had made up his mind, really had thought so, waiting outside the gym with Ziyi’s favorite drink in one hand and a bag of jelly in the other out of which he had picked a piece every some minute to de-stress and relieve his mind for a matter of seconds, and he still had thought that way until moments ago, before he actually set sight on his crush of years leaving through the door that led to the changing rooms, still talking to his teammates and with that designer bag misused as holdall casually slung over his shoulder, with his shirt undone and hair tousled he just looked fit for a magazine cover, at least in his mind, already taking a photo with his eyes to burn it into his memories for good.  
With lips parted and ready to call out to the older, he stopped doing just that when dark eyes settled on him, spotting his frame, and he already knew nothing else was needed to do while watching how the team’s ace said goodbye to his friends and made his way over, greeted by a bottle that was ignored when instead strong arms wrapped around too thin shoulders to welcome him in ways never done before.  
“Ziyi…?” Right there Zhengting hated his voice for sounding so thin, breakable, and as if to keep it from tearing apart, arms wrapped around him more tightly, pressing his chest against a body that was still heated, warming him up and making his whole body tingle with the rise of temperature because it felt too good, made his heart flutter, because it was proximity of a new kind.  
“I missed you,” the younger admitted without hesitation, too close to his ear to not make him shiver with warm air hitting such sensitive spot, to not have shivers running down his spine, to not have his fingers crumble up the bag of jellies in his hand until he was released from the embrace, his flushed face revealed, and he wasn’t sure whether he should feel disappointed about the lack of a smile or curious because there was an entirely new expression on that handsome face.  
“What… I was always around and-” His words stopped in his throat when seeing the change of gaze, averting his own, looking down instead because he was already aware of how it was half a lie, maybe he had been around but there had ever so evidently been a shift in their friendship, with lesser talks, their greetings in the morning their longest conversations, and it had affected him, them, was more than he had wanted to bear and it made his heart clench painfully in guilt, guilt because of his own inability to behave well because of the mess of emotions he felt.  
There was a ripple in the air when a warm hand grabbed the somewhat still chilly bottle in his hand, taking a drink only to replace it with palms pressing against palms and at this point all Zhengting could hear was his own heartbeat echoing loud through his ears, eyes immediately turning up and vaguely he heard the mention of their usual coffeeshop’s name, enough so to make him nod his head in agreement, being pulled along with ease, stumbling after the taller with his eyes set on their fingers so close for the first time.  
It was something he had always dreamt of before, walking down the strands with their hands entwined, fingers locked, and if before he had thought of how wonderful it would feel, now he was quite assured it was exactly that and ten times better, with little jolts of electricity sparking up his arm, shocking his heart, with his veins burning in bliss and a constant hum filling his ears, he felt like walking on clouds and drowning all at the same time, a heavenly sweet feeling of a world that was entirely their own and he wanted to dive into it, enjoy it for so much longer, to burn it into his memory so he would never forget about this one time he had been able to walk like this with his crush of such a long time.  
This little moment was enough for him to entirely forget about the other person who affected him as much, in different ways, with his heart beating hard and fast and with all its eagerness to break through, he forgot all about it in this little time of leaving school grounds and down the streets and through the doors of the coffeeshop held open for him as they always were, guiding him to a table and while he just wanted to sit down, with knees suddenly wobbly and weak, he still was conscious enough to be able to see Ziyi walk around, getting them drinks, cake, although the latter was mostly for him as he figured by all of them being entirely without the chocolate he disliked so much.  
“Ziyi,” he tried again when the taller came back, looking so utterly untroubled while placing their drinks on the table, pushing the decaffeinated latte closer to him and arranging the cakes around the plate, three in total, all of them ones he liked so much and he felt his heart beat again, clenching, but he needed to adjust his mind as soon as he could or he would never be able to do what he planned to do. “I need to tell you something... Something I should have told you since a while already…”  
“Is it about Yanjun?” The younger asked, picking up one of the forks to break apart a piece of cake and the mention of such name, the movement that seemed so familiar, preparing a bite, ready to feed him, it made Zhengting’s feelings of guilt increase all over again, his throat feeling choked as he took the bite, remembering a silver hair boy sitting opposite him and doing exactly these things, feeding him, smiling softly, and feelings seemed to mingle and mix within his heart all over again, love that was the same and yet so different, messed up by guilt about being so utterly selfish and clueless and wrecking his mind entirely.  
But maybe the mention of that man had also been for the better, because with his heart aching and a situation too familiar and the memory of a moment from weeks ago shaking him up, words just seemed to tumble and spill and leave his lips without even knowing, words of a crush he had held for years, of all the things he admired on Ziyi, ruining this perfect relationship that was just right, wrecking his ability to be close to this boy he loved so much, more so than he had thought before, confessions of how he could never pay attention in class because of watching him and how that was the reason for Yanchen always needing to hand him his notes, little secrets of how he had never enjoyed basketball and how he still didn’t know about the rules much but had only learned when to cheer, all this and more and he wasn’t sure whether it had been minutes or hours in which he had just kept talking about just how much in love he was.  
There were moments of silence after his confession, the kind of silence in which he just wanted to hide, raised his cup to hide behind its size, wanting to disappear, with his gaze always avoiding the younger and with his attention anywhere else and yet nowhere at all.  
“So you and Yanjun…” Words faded out when something else caught his attention but Zhengting didn’t even notice, only felt his body tense up at the mention of that boy, of the silver haired with beautiful dimples and he was sure that if he hadn’t been in public right there, he would have cried with ease.  
“Yanjun too, I think I love him,” he whispered, his voice thin and tense and sounding as if he was as close to tears as he actually was because he really must be dumb and selfish for confessing his love to another right after he had admitted to his years long crush, “He… He makes my heart beat fast and seeing his smile soothes me and I don’t know what I’d do without him anymore… But it’s not fair, loving two people at once, it’s not fair and I-”  
“Why’s it not fair?” A whisper, too close to his ear to be comfortable but he didn’t have the mind to scream, could only tense further when recognizing whose voice it was, suddenly all too aware, of that third cup on the table, that third cake that had the lemon taste Yanjun liked so much, his white haired guardian whispering and breathing against his ear and making him shiver and he might have cried if not for another hand to cup the free side of his face, a gentle smile, or maybe he did cry and he was sure it was quite ugly but there were two hands to wipe away his tears and reassure him with ease.

“Ziyi’s here, Ziyi’s here,” Zhengting shouted excitedly, clapping his hands together as he jumped up from the couch, cuddled up in Yanjun’s arms just moments ago while watching a movie right there, to instead run to the front door and open up, smiling brightly and with eyes sparkling like the stars in the night skies and the younger had to wonder for all of a wonder how he had missed out on these for such a long time.  
“My hero!” He exclaimed further, tip-toeing lightly to press a kiss to a slightly colder cheek, deprived of warmth with the autumn chill outside, and it was all of a greeting given before food was snatched from his hands and carried to the kitchen instead and he was neat enough, ignorant to how it was mostly the oldest one’s doing to manipulate him like this, to choose plates for the take out to be served instead of sticking with plastic boxes and wrappers and warming up in the microwave whatever wasn’t warm enough.  
It was all perfectly arranged on his tray, layered and artfully piled in bowls and plates and the chopsticks thrown somewhere in between when he noticed the last serving, a familiar yellow box with a logo even more familiar, a logo that brought him back to over two months ago, to an evening of spilling his heart and telling all this and all that while two sets of hands had held onto his and calmed him down, two voices to ease him down only to realize he had been faced with what Zeren would call the greatest betrayal in anime history.  
A betrayal in which Ziyi had called out to Yanjun days before, confronted him about better not hurting an innocent kid’s heart, only to be faced with a revelation he had never wanted to encounter, the accusation of being the one to do the hurting, talking over it, and he felt like it was really the worst scene of backstabbing to find out those had already started to get along before he had considered to even introduce them properly and outside the court. Admittedly, he would have never done so.  
A betrayal in which they had both coaxed him until he had said he didn’t know who to choose but without any other words said, there hadn’t even be any kind of pressure to choose and he didn’t know how it had come, how it had all turned out, but somehow weekend visits to the library to study had expanded from two people to three, somehow their usual seat at the coffeeshop had changed to be another and bigger one for now needing to hold three cakes where more than half of each only ended up disappearing behind his lips either way, somehow had turned out well enough for those two to now be looking at him over the backrest of the couch, expectant, awaiting, wanting to not waste the hours they had on this weekend his parents were gone on him being spaced out for so long.  
“Zhengting,” and “angel,” they both called out at once, exchanging a look of amusement, one expressed with just a gentle little smile and another with a smug grin and little dimples, and Zhengting having this sight right in front of him was sure he’d suffer a heart attack right there.  
“Coming,” he muttered silently before grabbing the box of cakes to store in the fridge first, for them to be tasting well and looking perfect when eaten later in the evening, and soon his hands were around the tray to carry over to the couch table, hardly able to set it down and let go before arms pulled him back into the cushions, their seating situation being settled with such ease, with a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him against Ziyi’s tall frame and a silvery head on his lap, fingers looking for his to entwine and his whines about warming up food being for vain if they didn’t even eat were all ignored and shut down, with little smiles and hands squeezing his skin gently, reassuringly, and a movie starting all too soon again.  
It seemed to be just right, cuddled up on the couch together like this, with bodies warming each other and blankets a mess, with the laughter of the rom-com he had started much to Yanjun’s dismay echoing throughout the room, and it was perfect, warming his heart, making his skin tingle, every nerve in his body coming alive with little electric shocks and his mind drifting off already again, a moment so perfect, so right, he didn’t want it to ever stop.  
Except it had to, latest when his stomach grumbled in protest after a while and laughter coming from the TV was replaced by theirs, with bodies parting and moving around, settling on the ground altogether to get a better reach on the food and maybe, just maybe, he thought to himself how it could indeed become better, improving with every other moment, with cuddling up on the couch and into blankets, snuggling into other frames and with eating on the ground, feeding each other and wiping away sauces, laughter and spirit and eyes that always darted towards him to make sure he was doing well, with cake retrieved from the fridge and served with huge amounts of whipped cream that turned into a bigger mess while eating and with getting ready for bed until they were altogether cuddled up in his bed and with a warm body embracing him from both his sides.  
He could already feel Ziyi’s breath calmed down, chest heaving against his back with ease and that arm around his waist already calmed down, when a slightly calloused hand reached to caress his cheek, gentle and soft and ever so caring, eyes he could hardly make out in the darkness but even without having visual proof, he could feel their gazes locking and smiles spreading while he tilted his cheek into the touch.  
“Do you think you have wings to fly freely now, my angel?” A soft voice asked, silent enough to not disturb the youngest in their bed who seemed to be more and more exhausted by all the work he had to do, the kind of strain he could hear in Yanjun’s tone too but less extreme, because the older didn’t need to look after him too or keep their relationship a secret and whatever time needed, not that Ziyi had ever requested for their new status to be kept hidden but it was him who had thought it was needed, because he already had experienced it on his own, and he didn’t want to drag their basketball star down as well.  
“I think I had four arms to catch me and keep me safe,” Zhengting repeated the words from weeks ago, words that still made his heart flutter but now it was in ease, no longer mixed in with guilt, no langer traced with bad feelings, because all he cared about was these two boys who held their arms spread open for him to come running into to cry, to laugh, to look for comfort, to look for ease, they were all this and all that and all he ever could have wanted for his little heart.  
As if their conversation had even reached Ziyi in his sleep, and he was sure it had, and asked for a reply, there was an arm wrapping tighter around his waist once again, pulling him close, until their bodies were entirely close all over again, and he didn’t need to see to know that Yanjun knew too, had noticed the shift, and to know he was smiling with this reply they both received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge word vomit I was only able to accomplish thanks to Gems' support ily bubs
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me more Zhengjunyi on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


	2. Three Pointer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun and Ziyi found out about Zhengting's lack of sexual experience so they decide to gift him a first time that's entirely unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [curiouscat prompt](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/562903500)

Biting down on his pencil, it seemed he had missed out on too much of his two boyfriends’ talk, because as he glanced up from his notes, trying to do his English assignment only to have it checked by Yanjun later, he found the older and the younger already immersed in a talk about experiences in making out and parties and sharing all their little naughty secrets on a dim autumn afternoon, something he couldn’t relate to at all, or ever, so he just spaced out again, chewing on the wooden piece again as he looked into his homework again, except this time around he wasn’t able to focus again, thoughts lingering on imagining Ziyi and Yanjun making out with others, how their kisses would be like, how the situations would be painted, and while he could get some intel on Ziyi thanks to his best friend’s boyfriend, also known as their class president, the bad boy of their little threesome was more of a mystery to him.  
Only some more moments seemed to pass until he felt two sets of eyes directed at him, something he could only ignore for so long before looking up, gaze darting between their different kinds of handsomeness, trying to figure out what it was they wanted him to do but neither seemed to be opening their mouths, to give an answer to the question lying in his orbs, so he had to do it himself, had to ask, “What…?”  
“Just figured Yanjun has the most experience,” the youngest started slowly, and the vague memory of confessions about laying a girl or two during parties in foreign beds and having a guy giving a blowjob in a club came back to his mind, but it also seemed to be kind of obvious, with one year ahead to the two of them and more parties to have attended with such perfect win rate amongst the basketball team, with so many rich kids attending that rival school to throw parties in mansions with parents gone, “But what about you?”  
“You know that already,” he replied with a little pout, unlike these two, sport aces, well favored in their classes and schools, he had not been invited to dozens of parties that seemed way too much like American movie scenes to entirely fit their country, because who would do that, invite that gay kid to taint the fun and possibly hit on them, and even if his closest friends were among the most liked people in school, it for sure didn’t equal an entrance ticket to getting drunk in stranger houses.  
“What does he know?” Warm fingers wrapping around his chin pushed up his head again, had him look into Yanjun’s bright eyes, had him feeling shy when it was some kind of action he was supposed to be used to, except he wasn’t, because whenever either of the two touched him it made his heart flutter in different ways and his skin tingle, it was exciting each and every time, something he could never get tired of. “You told him who was your first person then?”  
“Had none…” He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, probably making him look flushed despite the thin layer of makeup he had gotten used to applying, knew he did by the satisfied glint in the older’s eyes and helplessly turned his own towards the younger who observed them silently, chewing on a piece of cake.  
It seemed like that bit of silence had Ziyi reach a conclusion on his own, after spending so much time together, knowing each other, thinking about how Zhengting had indeed never gone to any parties, how he must have collected experience elsewhere, and knowing his surroundings enough, the only conclusion could be one, “So you only made out with Yanchen before?”  
At that insinuation his eyes widened, shock, surprise, and quickly he shook his head as much as he was allowed to with Yanjun still holding his chin between his slender digits, too startled with the suggestion to be able to answer immediately but both of them waited patiently, waited for an explanation about everything, “No! No way! He’s with Zeren and Zeren crushed on him for years, what kind of friend would I-”  
“So you didn’t make out with Yanchen?” The silver haired interrupted him, knowing well enough about that messy circle of friends from his neighborhood, about their relations and relationships, about how cheesy that perfect but secret couple could be, all perfect cover with their shared hobbies and all perfect chemistry, different to them and yet the same, but it didn’t stop just there, “With whom then?”  
“No… no one,” he silently admitted, biting his lower lip and immediately stopping just that when seeing Yanjun’s gaze darken, darting down to his painted mouth, and pressing them together instead, trying to seek help from Ziyi who only seemed to become more thoughtful by the moment as he kept eating his cake, misunderstanding the look he was given and soon another bite of disappeared behind Zhengting’s lips, not what he had wanted but neither something he would complain about.  
“Then your first kiss…” The youngest started and when he only shook his head immediately, denying that he had even that, resulting in the two basketball players exchanging a look he couldn’t entirely decode, leaving him flustered and confused still, but since it seemed like these two didn’t plan on talking about it any further and instead drifted off into talking about the high school basketball league, something that was entirely like math homework to him, he also returned to his English assignment to finish it off while Yanjun was still around to look over it.

“When’s he coming back?” Zhengting asked, leaning against Ziyi in the warmth of the bus while scrolling his phone, looking for just the right selfie of the two of them to send to their third part, updating the oldest on what they were doing now that he was gone, not that he was actually away for long, it was just for a match in another city, but it was still vexing, having one of them missing and even though he spent more time with the younger as they were in the same class, it still felt odd not having Yanjun pick them up after school to go somewhere together or have the oldest settle with them at the usual table in the library to do homework, to not be able to text him during class time because there was no classes when on a trip.  
It felt too odd to have a puzzle piece missing from their picture but, admittedly, it had also been a good opportunity, with Christmas just a few weeks away, wanting to give presents to the both of them, and being able to spend a day with Ziyi without intentionally neglecting Yanjun had been just the right chance to partner up, to buy some little things that matched to give as set, but not without enjoying it, of course, buying some things for themselves too, new clothes, mostly, the kinds they had suggested to each other and approved of, all while holding hands without having to care about getting seen by one of the students at their school, without having to stay a secret as he had recommended to not taint the younger’s reputation, eating fast food and laughing and sending messages and pictures to Yanjun all the while to not have him feel too lonely with only teammates around.  
“Monday evening,” Ziyi answered nearly immediately, looking up at the screen announcing the next station, already up to pressing the button because Zhengting would have missed out, passed by his own station and then need to walk all the way back, it had his heart flutter to see how the basketball ace was always looking out for him like this, smiling softly as he saw the taller get up too, grabbing their shopping bags altogether and heading to the door, perfectly balanced even with the rattling and shaking of the vehicle, a door that opened up only a short while after, giving way to that quiet neighborhood that was where he had grown up, and even without saying anything, without requesting it or asking for or about it, his classmate went along on that short way to his house.  
These few moments passed by silently, up to reaching his garden gates, his door, with shopping bags placed in the entrance hall, all the needed items for Yanjun’s present stored at Zhengting’s place for now, until they were to finish everything up, the several clothes filled ones that were the new additions to the dancer’s closet, and with all of them put down, suddenly Ziyi’s hands looked awfully empty with only the three or something remaining ones.  
“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Zhengting asked as he looked at the older, already popping open the buttons on his trenchcoat, and as a small shake of the head was given in response, his lips pushed into a pout, not even that aiding in convincing his classmate to stay, leaving him no option but to open the door to show him out again, closed behind them to not have the cold enter the cozy warmth of his home, and with darkness falling upon the city earlier with the approaching winter, the only light at such time came from the windows and street lamps.  
“My mom already prepared food at home,” the basketball player replied, showing a little smile, and he only forgave his taller boyfriend because at least they had had lunch together, and coffee and cake, and spend their whole day around the city shopping, yet it didn’t mean he’d just eradicate that pout from his face even when it was cupped by cold hands, “And I have practice tomorrow morning too.”  
“Tomorrow’s Sunday,” he mumbled in protest and yet it didn’t seem to be unlikely, the basketball team truly was crazy on their training schedule and he was crazy in love, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Ziyi’s waist, moving up to press the usual farewell peck onto his ruddy cheek, stopped from doing that with hands still holding onto his face, leading him to tilt back his head, look up at that handsome face right in front of him.  
A confused little sound left his lips, feeling fingers brush against his cheeks, rubbing over makeup and he didn’t care, not when it was the end of their sweet date, not when it was dark outside either way, not when he was entirely captivated by that warm gaze, sometimes hidden behind clouds of breath warmer than the evening chill, not when everything around them seemed to fade out and he wondered whether that was one of the moments he had dreamt of for years, that so cliché kiss seen in every romance movie ever, except this wasn’t their first date to lead to it and yet it was, because it was usually the three of them, it wasn’t just them two, and he wondered whether he should feel guilty for giving his first kiss to Ziyi instead of Yanjun, and it disappeared from his mind entirely when feeling slightly rougher lips against his own.  
There was the taste of soft drinks and chewing gum, a taste he had wondered about for a whole while now, a kiss that didn’t have a sweet flavor and yet seemed entirely saccharine, warming him up even with the Autumn cold, fingers clinging to the soft wool of his boyfriend’s jacket as he allowed himself to be lead, experiencing his first kiss by mimicking all the motions he felt, gentle, slow, it was like taking his time while eating a delicious meal, wanting to savor it, enjoy it, brand it into his memory, and so he did, and he could have gone on for longer, could have kept kissing Ziyi for minutes and hours to come.  
But everything had to come to an end, except the end this time around wasn’t pleasing at all, with a sudden “Boo!” being whispered into ear, making him jump against the taller, teeth clashing and clicking and hurting for all of a moment as they looked at the one who dared to interrupt them, and Zhengting had never wished to strangle Justin more than right then and there, something the kid seemed to notice, mumbling “Oops!” and escaping into a house that wasn’t his.  
“That little-” He started, looking at his door falling close, heard the greeting being yelled inside, but there was no chance to finish cursing, with lips pressing against his forehead, against his cheek, interrupting his words and thoughts alike.  
“Don’t kill him, Zhengting,” the younger reminded him, smiling softly, less bothered by the situation as it seemed, kissing him again, short and sweet, before grabbing his hands, undoing them, kissing his wrists and seconds later he was already at the gates, waving farewell and the dancer could only look at him with adoration and love.

Being on a party for the first time, it really felt overwhelming, with music playing loud, drinks flowing freely, too many people passing by, people he didn’t know but people who knew him, greeting him, calling him by his name, and as he glanced at Yanjun in confusion when he was called once again, the older just smirked at him, grabbing him by the waist, pulling him down onto the couch, and with a bit of alcohol already in his system he was flushing way too easily as he was made to straddle his boyfriend’s lap.  
“What’s in your cup?” The older asked, whispering into his ear, low and hot and sending shivers down his spine and he wasn’t sure whether the proximity was for making sure he was heard or just to tease for the n-th time this night, a night to celebrate the rival team of his own school winning some games, celebrating their star player, and while he still couldn’t understand how everyone knew his name, told him how lucky he was, girls admitting how envious they were, because he was that ominous boyfriend nobody had known and yet everyone knew, he could slowly understand why Ziyi and Yanjun both went to parties so often.  
“Not sure,” he giggled softly, looking at his cup before taking a sip, trying it to find out just what exactly he had missed, licking his lips as he thought about the different flavors contented, and it was some hopeless effort when lips glued themselves to his neck, planting wet kisses, teeth dragging against his skin, sucking and biting and making him moan under his breath, trying to drown his own noises by swallowing them down with the mystery of his drink but the more he drank the more he seemed to feel, felt his body heat up, noticed the cup going empty, and there was no denying Yanjun when he reached for the red piece of plastic to hand it to whoever passed by, no resisting when arms pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed together, his own arms wrapped around strong shoulders as he looked at the older, brushed back some silvery strands of hair.  
“You look,” a little hiccup interrupted his words, the kind of noise that had his boyfriend’s lips pulling into a grin, cute little dimples showing, making him swoon right there, “unfairly good,” he finally finished, giggling once again, he had never really drank before safe the few times his parents had allowed him to have a small glass of when having dinner together, doing so for the first time now had him feeling giddy and excited, butterflies in his stomach when his eyes met with his boyfriend’s, making him want to look for Ziyi, too, but he remembered just in time that the younger wasn’t around, for good reason, because rival team players better were not invited.  
“And you, baby, are the most beautiful angel,” the older said in return, not offering any time for a reply as he instead opted for a kiss, a kiss he couldn’t resist, a kiss that was so unlike Ziyi’s, there was nothing slow and sweet about it, it was sensual and filled with greed, teeth digging into his lower lip, tugging at it, tongue licking over it, soothingly, only to push past his lips when he least expected it, making him mewl in surprise.  
It was a sloppy kiss, mostly thanks to his lacking knowledge on kissing like this, not when all he had done before was share little sweet moments with Ziyi before parting ways heading home, the sweet interactions tasting of coffee and cake or soft drinks and chewing gum or fast food, and it was always slow, giving him time, having him ease into it, but Yanjun’s kiss was all of the opposite, it was all tongue and teeth, biting and licking and exploring, making him feel helpless while also yearning for more, feeling the heat in his body as he pressed closer, tried to mimic whatever the older did, looking for a rhythm to their kiss but there was no finding that when all air had already left their lungs.  
“Ziyi…” He started, gaping for air with his head tilted back, not wanting to get distracted by another kiss when his breathing organs were still burning from the lack of oxygen, but what he felt next was no better than the kiss, with lips attacking his neck, tugging and biting and sucking and licking, and hands roaming his body, sliding beneath his shirt, caressing his sides, moving down to his ass to grab and grope and squeeze, entirely breaking his train of thoughts.  
“Ziyi?” Yanjun asked, whispering against his neck, making his way up to his ear, biting into it until he was mewling all over again, breathing heavily as he tried to get back to hold onto that little red string connected to his other boyfriend and his earlier words.  
“Ziyi… kissed me… first kiss…” He muttered, just until his mouth was claimed against, all the same routine again, biting on his lower lip, tugging it, harder and longer and making his breath hitch as he was pulled closer, making use of his distraction to deepen the kiss again, tongue pushing past, exploring and exploiting and finding a rhythm together that matched the music and the beats thrumming through their bodies, the taste of bitter alcohol and sweet juice mixing between them, the faint trace of smoke, the cigarette Yanjun had promised was the only one, burnt tobacco inhaled while waiting for the dancer to arrive, and he didn’t even mind, because he was too drunk on kissing and alcohol to even properly notice.  
Minutes passed and songs changed and air was inhaled in little bits whenever there was a chance, not wanting to break apart, ignoring the whistles that came at times, little comments, because all he could think about was his older boyfriend, nothing else mattered, nothing was important, and if the star player showed the middle finger to his schoolmates, he didn’t even notice except for one hand missing on his body.  
Only when it was clearly too much, too tiring, too straining, and affecting his whole body too effectively, the basketball player pulled back and let him breath, grinning smugly, picking up a conversation he had long since forgotten, “I know. He told me. Said your kisses were really sweet and I’ll now be able to tell him just the same.”  
And slowly, with the alcohol and kisses and messed up thoughts, it dawned upon him, after too many days of wondering why only Ziyi had kissed him so far, after wondering what Yanjun tasted like, what his kisses were like, that it had been their plan all along, a plan of Ziyi easing him and Yanjun ravaging him, a plan of gentle confessions and demanding touches, a plan that would drive him crazy and have him stumble all at once.

Zhengting wanted to feel bad about not having invited Yanjun for the afternoon, when Ziyi was right beside him, sitting next to him on the floor in the living room, leaning over the couch table with snacks and pictures and colored and glittering pencils, washi tape of all sorts scattered around and a movie playing in the background, the two of them together trying their best in not messing up the highlight of their shared Christmas present, that scrapbook about their first months as a couple with dozens of pages left to be filled, pictures of them together, pictures of ideal dates they wanted to experience, colorful pages with small phrases of love and little promises of coming years to be spent together.  
“Did you know Yanjun’s still sending me pictures of drunk you sleeping in his bed?” The younger suddenly asked while aligning some pictures on a page that was already half-filled, all while he was busy drawing a pig in the bottom corner of the opposite paper, beneath another cute quote he had taken from the internet. “He also sent me a video yesterday. You were whining while sleeping and clinging to his blanket. He complained about being cold because of a certain blanket hogger all night long.”  
Slowly he pushed his lips into a pout, adding the last detail to the glittering pink pig before looking at the taller who had just finished taping down the pictures with the colorful tapes to turn it into a beautiful overall of broken lines and adorable designs. “It’s not my fault he’s sleeping naked! He could’ve put on some pajama pants instead of complaining and his room was a sauna either way, he has no right to be sulking!”  
That much seemed to be catching Ziyi’s interest, head turning to have a handsome face turned towards him, making him lose his pout for all of a second as he was too distracted by, once again, coming to the realization that after all this time of crushing on the taller, they were finally in a relationship and he truly must have hit jackpot or saved a country in his previous life to be able to have two so perfect boyfriends at once. “So you saw him naked? You must have had quite a lot of fun together.”  
Slightly his eyes widened at the suggestion, not sure whether there was jealousy laced into these words or not, confusing him, but there was something about his classmate’s face that just made him ramble on, “No! I mean, yes… But no… We… we made out at that party and his mom picked us up but then I just collapsed in his bed and when I woke up, he was just watching me and playing with my hair but we only had breakfast and I think he changed my clothes into pajamas but that’s all…”  
The little smile on Ziyi’s lips, he assumed it was supposed to be reassuring, calming, but it only vexed him further, more so when he heard the words to come, “I already know that much. Yanjun told me all about it already. You know that this only works because we’re honest with each other, right?”  
If the way he slapped the younger’s shoulder hurt, he didn’t show it at all, despite the somewhat loud noise and the pout being back on his lips, hating how these two were so easily toying with him while he still wasn’t sure how to take revenge on them, how to make them pay for it just yet, but he also forgot all about it when a warm hand caressed his cheek, stroking his skin. “We really adore you, you know? But that doesn’t mean I’m not jealous about him having seen you naked before me.”  
“Liar,” he muttered under his breath, leaning into the gentle touch as he saw Ziyi raise his eyebrows quizzically, pouting only further as he leaned back a bit, away from the younger a bit, and tilting his head aside, “You see me undress for PE twice a week, you’ve seen more of me than he did and you received that class photo from our last field trip from when we were at the beach and swim-”  
His words broke off when lips pressed against his gently, still slow, still sweet, but also more demanding, until he parted his lips willingly and felt another tongue brushing against his tenderly, waiting for a reaction before making it a quite intense kiss, not rough and greedy like Yanjun’s, not as heated and messy, but imperious in the way he held back, and Zhengting didn’t know how and when but when their kiss broke, he found himself lying on the couch with the basketball player between his legs.  
“But I don’t want to see your body because of PE or field trips or anything but because you want to show me,” the younger whispered, with a gaze so intense it made Zhengting shiver in excitement, could only release a little agreeing sound before he already felt one hand shoving up his shirt, fingertips leaving hot traces on his stomach, his muscles tensing beneath the touch and becoming all the more evident, and as his lips were claimed again, he felt that stranger hand flatten against his skin, caressing his sides, tracing his abs, moaning in surprise when fingers started to toy with his nipple until his skin tingled and burned and blood shot down right between his legs.  
Instinct made him wrap his legs around hips above, forcing them against his own as he rolled them against their match, half-hard and unable to decide whether he loved or hated the friction that rubbed the sensitive skin of his cock, mixing with digits toying more with his sensitive bud, mashed up with lips pressing against his neck to kiss and suck, until he could only moan and whine and drop his head back with closed eyes.  
Never would he have expected to be Ziyi quite as sexual, to so perfectly know how to get someone riled up, make them feel needy and hot, because even while the younger had some sex appeal, with his body worked up after practicing basketball and with his hair tied up and his muscles flexing and all this and all that, he had never thought of his crush as someone to play, someone to take charge, and yet he was a mewling mess beneath a body bigger than his, craving to be touched and marked and wanting to experience more and more, wondering how much self-control Yanjun had needed just the week before during that party, to not go for more, not touch him further, explore his body, and the bond between the two basketball players really must be something to show so much respect towards each other.  
“Please… Ziyi, please,” he begged, not even sure what it was exactly he desired and maybe he didn't even need to know, because both his boyfriends were good at taking the lead, star players for sure, dominating the court like they dominated him and a hand traveling lower, caressing the lines of his hips, had him stopping to breathe, waiting for more, yearning for the next step so he didn't hesitate to agree when he was asked, “Zhengting… Let me see more.”  
In a position way too familiar and yet so new, with his clothes magically discarded and Ziyi's thighs beneath his, he didn't even have a thought to spare about getting embarrassed, too distracted by the now two hands touching his skin, soothing him, easing him, until all he could feel was fingers on his skin and cum on his tip, his eyes closed to soak up on whatever the younger did, moaning and gasping and breathing heavily, not knowing how to ask for more.  
Not that he did, with lips claiming his again, a kiss as gentle as was his classmate’s character and a touch that opposed it entirely, fingers wrapping around his dick, thumb circling his tip, smearing the drops he had leaked, until the kiss was a mess, broken by his moans, growing louder when that hand started to move, jerking him off in a way that was so unlike what he usually did and so much better because it wasn't his own, twisting and pulling and tightening and teasing, noises becoming more and more slick and louder as his precum saved as lubricant, making him feel so dirty, sullying his boyfriend's hand, and yet he couldn't care, not when it felt so good, felt so sweet, had his thighs trembling and his back arching and his hands clinging to the younger’s shirt.  
Lips glued to his shoulders, leaving their marks to add to Yanjun's faded ones, and a second hand still roaming his body, squeezing his thighs too rough but not hard enough, caressing his sides, scratching his back, tugging his nipple, making him feel like a guinea pig tested on what felt best but whatever was done to him felt good, not because of how he was touched but who he was touched and yet he couldn't deny, how every time Ziyi squeezed a bit too hard, scratched a bit too deep, tugged a bit too rough, it was making him moan louder, his dick twitch in that bittersweet grip, and once he was caught on to, he could only feel it getting more intense, clouding his mind, erasing his thoughts, making him whine, and as his hips buckled and thighs trembled he knew he was already too close.  
Teeth dug into his shoulder, gently, to not leave marks, but harsh enough to make him cum, spilling his seed all over Ziyi's hand, over his stomach, and movements never stopped, making him cry as he felt his orgasm fade out and his dick still being rubbed, sensitive skin teased until it was too much, didn't prevent his hardness to die down, desperately flailing at that still moving arm, until he finally stopped, allowed him to calm down, with half a mind to not collapse on the couch, not with cum on his skin and desire on his lips, not when he felt strong arms lift him up and carry him to the bathroom to get cleaned. 

Any second longer of carrying these groceries and he was quite sure he’d have his arm fall off, after holding it all too long in one hand, trying to fumble with the keys, opening a door that wasn’t his and making his way inside, smashing the groceries onto the counter rather than putting them there calmly, rolling his shoulder and rubbing his wrist, taking a look around in a kitchen he was only vaguely familiar with, from visits and getting himself something to drink but to cook here, it would be a first, would be a surprise, wanting a change to ordering pizza or bringing take out, something more healthy and more outstanding to accompany their movie night and maybe he had also been a bit selfish in his decision, knowing there was only the three of them, no one else to cook for, no other family members he needed to charm with his dishes, but it was a kitchen he didn’t know and a place where he’d need help.  
Yet merely the fact that he had been able to enter just like that, it was warming his heart, it had only been a while since they all dated but the ways they had become close already, with Ziyi having told them his door code, with Yanjun having handed them spare keys for emergencies, with his neighbors knowing his two boyfriends so well they’d take them in anytime his family wasn’t around, made him feel more at home even at a place that wasn’t his home, but just thinking about it, how the older would sit at the counter in the morning, drinking that overly bitter coffee he liked so much, coming home after basketball training, gulping down his electrolytes drink, it was distracting him from his purpose for a moment, from wanting to look for his school’s rival team’s star player, going to do just that after storing all the things needed in the freezer and fridge.  
It was easy making his way through the house, getting closer to Yanjun’s room, only to halt when he heard gasps, heavy breathing, choked moans, hand pushing against the door to be able to look inside only to have half of a heart attack, with cheeks flushing red and more blood running down, between his legs, awfully aroused by a situation that should be considered harmless, just his two boyfriends together, lying in bed together, kissing, touching, hands roaming as they explored bodies that weren’t their own, something that must have gone on for a while now, based on their flushed states, based on how their bodies moved, based on how they were already half undressed, based on glistening skin and Ziyi’s words he wasn’t able to hear, yet loud enough for Yanjun to perceive, silvery head lowering, kissing down a broad chest, sculpted abdominal muscles, hands busying themselves and only too late Zhengting realized what it was, only when he saw jeans and boxers getting pushed down, when he saw a hand moving and a head stopping on a certain height and he didn’t need to see clearly to know all too well.  
He knew by the way bleached strands moved around, by the way Ziyi groaned, driving one hand into silky hair, tugging and pulling and pushing, with muscles flexing and moans getting louder, and he could feel his own legs becoming weak the longer he watched, watched how Ziyi threw his head back, fisting dyed hair and the sheets beneath, watched how feet shuffled around on the mattress, little confessions of how good it felt, how great, Yanjun sometimes taking a break, muttering little things Zhengting couldn’t understand, too focused on the younger one’s face, painted in pleasure and greed and how he’d tug the older down again, to get sucked off again, and it repeated over and over, to the point where the youngest was but a writhing mess, had him go weak legs with the sight, and if only he had touched himself a bit, he was sure he would’ve climaxed right there and along with his classmate.  
“Liked it?” Yanjun asked louder now, sitting up between those thighs clad in black jeans, hugging muscles, tight, perfect, the dancer was distracted enough to miss out on the nod in response, only chiming in with the next question, “And you want to suck off our angel just like I did to you now, right? To have your first blowjob together, right?”  
“He’d look so cute,” Ziyi breathed lowly, exhaustion still painting his voice as he covered his eyes with his lower arm, brushed back strands of hair that had come undone from throwing his head around, pressed against the pillows, letting the older wrap him up in his clothes again, “Last week, too… When he came in my hand…”  
Memories, sweet and blissful and driving him crazy, memories of how Ziyi had jerked him off for the first time, on the couch in his living room, where his mom, his kids, even their neighborhood’s delivery guy, could’ve come in, as he blissed out and it mixed with the imagination of what it would be like, having these sinful lips wrapped around his member, trying to imagine some sort of blowjob he had never had before, tried to imagine that pleasure of a hand multiplied by ten, falling against the door frame until suddenly there was a hand on the low of his back and hot breath meeting his ear, with words whispered right into his hearing organ, “And you want him to suck you off, don’t you? Right here, right now?”  
He would have fallen over for sure, suddenly hearing Yanjun’s voice so close, mewling at such dirty kind of fantasy, wanting to back out but a hand on his back prevented him from doing that, only aiding in his suddenly rambling on, all random, all trying to distract himself and Yanjun alike, “I can make stew for us but you need to tell me where the pots are and then I can also-”  
Before he could finish, he felt lips pressing against his, could taste Ziyi on the tongue that pushed past his lips, exploited his cavern, made him weak in so many, too many, ways, had him forgetting about cooking and ingredients and why he even came to Yanjun’s, too distracted by swollen lips and a warm hand, stumbling forward without noticing, losing his shirt and pants without realizing, until the back of his legs hit the mattress and warm arms wrapped around him, sticky chest pressing against his back, the embrace hurdling him away from a kiss to have him thrown down onto the bed instead, the younger suddenly on top, looking at him with greed, caressing his thighs, stroking and groping and he could only moan.  
“Let him spoil you, angel,” the older suggested, sitting next to him, propping him against the headboard and a bunch of pillows, planting kisses against his shoulder and neck and if there was any protest left on his lips, it died the moment he felt the younger mouthing at his half-hard member, spit and saliva drenching his underwear, sticking to his skin, and he could only whine further until it was silenced by plush lips all over again, fingers driving into silvery hair, looking for something to hold on to, some place that was safe, steady, not new like the sensation of his classmate making him hard and driving him insane.  
“Ziyi,” Yanjun, still in control, always in control, called after a while, having the youngest look up, all big eyes and desire to please and wanting to see Zhengting turn into a mess, whining and kicking the blankets when there was no more heat breathed against his sullied but covered dick, “Let him feel you.”  
Hardly he noticed how his classmate pulled on his underwear, tugged them off his legs, only managed to clink in when suddenly there was heat engulfing him, moisture and warmth wrapping around his tip, sucking at his sensitive flesh, it had him dig his fingers into a tan neck, breathing against lips that were so close to his, with his eyes falling close already, just wanting to focus on a sensation that was so entirely new, nothing like what he had experienced before, all hot moistness and slick tongue, suddenly rubbing against his tip, his slit, licking away on any possible precum, pressing against the underside, mouth taking him in further, swallowing deeper, making him madder.  
“Y-Yanjun,” he whined, tugging at silvery strands, pulling harder, and if not for a strong hand holding him down, he’d have already pushed up his hips, thrusted into that slick and warm oral cavern, tongue massaging his dick, cheeks closing him in, and as he finally opened his eyes to glimpse past one handsome face at another, he was sure he could’ve come right then and there, looking at that face he stared at at least five days a week for half his class time, now with cheeks pulled in, eyes focused and dark, glancing up, their gazes meeting, and it had him tugging at the older’s hair all over again.  
“Wrong name, angel,” their host reminded him, reaching for his hands to undo them, place them in a black mass between his legs instead, and he immediately took hold, wrapping silky dark strands around his digits, moans reverberating against his dick, shaking up his whole body, becoming worse when another set of hands roamed his body, one grabbing his thighs, rubbing them, soothing them, bruising them, the other targeting his chest, caressing his sides, pressing against his nipples, until his back was arching into the pillows, weak to all the teasings and too many touches, weak to Ziyi’s greed in tasting him and Yanjun’s devious whispers, weak to all these new experiences having him feel like a virgin, coming to soon.  
And he did, felt so awfully helpless, trying to pull back the younger’s head who only seemed to suck harder, use his tongue more, and he wanted to warn him, wanted to whisper about his approaching orgasm, wanted to have him retreat, but there was no chance to, not when tension increased and drool ran down his length, when he couldn’t hold back and came undone with a moan, when he felt Ziyi swallow and a few scarce drops run down his skin.  
“Ziyi…” He finally muttered, glancing at the younger who had just sat up, all glorious with his pale and glistening skin, with muscles so neatly carved, lips swollen red and so utterly kissable, and he planned to do just that, yanking on black strands, bringing his classmate closer, until their mouths became one, breathing each other’s air, tasting each other, himself on Ziyi’s tongue, different but similar to the one he knew from the older, from his kisses, from when he had sucked off their youngest, and it awfully reminded him, how one of them hadn’t come, and quite deserved so.  
Because Yanjun was awfully hard beneath the touch of his palm, jeans straining, pained groan, and with a little gaze directed at his kissing partner, they already made up plans on their own, plans that included the older pushed into the pillows, with his pants down, and with an awfully devilish voice advising what he did, he had a swollen dick engulfed by his lips.

“Two… is too much,” he muttered the next evening, collapsing into his bed where Zeren already laid, playing whatever mobile game, distracted, focused, clearly enjoying it, but all he needed to do was wait for another level to be finished and the younger looked at him, acting so awfully casual in a house, a home, a room, that wasn’t even his.  
“Are they going for your virginity finally?” His most trustworthy kid asked, putting his phone aside to slide down in the pillows, looking up at the ceiling that was so awfully empty compared to that starstruck one, the several dozens of glow-in-the-darks, but his carried none, was just blank white for some moments longer, before the lights went out, were replaced by the little projections from his nightlight.  
“You should spend less time with Yanchen, you know too much,” he groaned, and Yanchen already knew too much, had been updated just on his ride home, about receiving a blowjob from Ziyi, about sucking off Yanjun, about showers and dinner and his boyfriends looking hot making out, about having Yanjun’s lips around his dick later at night, having Ziyi grind against his as until he came, about waking up to two horny boyfriends dragging him to the bathroom, kissing and touching and arousing him with the water running down, until fingers wrapped around his dick, fingers pressed against his hole, and he’d always say he hadn’t cried because that had been just water drops from the shower head and not the weakness of his own legs. “How was it for you? When Yanchen and you first did… it.”  
The younger seemed to hesitate for a moment, considering whether he should answer or not, but some moments and a soft sigh later, the answer surely came, “It took time. Yanchen wanted to make sure I wouldn’t be hurt no matter what so we didn’t cross certain lines for months. But when it happened… I think it was the most beautiful night of my life.”  
“More beautiful than your national champion title?” Zhengting asked in return, slightly raising his eyebrows, and the dancer was quick to correct how his first night with Yanchen might have been just his second most beautiful night in that short life.  
“Did you decide yet?” Zeren distracted him, but when he only raised his eyebrows in confusion, seemingly confused enough, there was a sigh, rolling eyes, and another question asked to add more detail, “Who you’ll give your first time too. Heard they’re currently on a scoring count of two points each.”  
Good thing Yanchen wasn’t around or he would’ve been already taken down with a pillow, or choked, or strangled, Zhengting wasn’t quite sure, could only release an upset huff while hugging a pillow tight against his chest. “I don’t know… Maybe I should just let them settle that instead of making the decision myself… I don’t even want to choose between them when I love them both.”  
“Disgusting,” his kid replied, eyes still focused on the animation of the night lamp, watching how artificial stars shifted around on that empty ceiling, probably thinking about the fake ones in another room, in another house, and entirely forgetting how cheesy their relationship also was at times.  
“Stop flirting with Yanchen in public and I might even buy that,” the older huffed, relaxing in the silence between the two of them, kind of silence that wasn’t oppressing or weighing them down, was soothing and warming and felt like home, wrapping around them like a blanket to lull them in, until they were both asleep, one trying to recover from too much love and attention, another wishing for more of the exactly same, and both were painted in love and similar yet not the same. 

Having a movie night at Ziyi’s place, always the same story, always making use of nights with parents gone and both his boyfriends’ parents were gone so much more often than his, surely had meant for it to be an innocent night, as innocent as they could have it, but spending a night with the two of them, it just made him impatient all over again, feel touchy, because it had been weeks now, months nearly, of doing all this and all that but never crossing that one last line, and he had already complained once, on a day way before, about being prepared and prepared and always just prepared, had complained about feeling fingers and lips - not that he’d complain about blowjobs that always had him drunk with bliss - and even toys, and they kept driving him mad with these, but they were approaching spring, a spring of love and wanting to go out of them and probably having to soothe Yanjun about his dawning graduation, and he still hadn’t had a first time the proper day, a first time in which they’d ravish him and claim him and he’d finally get to know what it was like to have them fucking into elsewhere but his mouth.  
Surely it couldn’t even be him to feel discontent, he wanted for it to not only be him, but both Ziyi and Yanjun, they always look so controlled, so perfectly in charge, the older maybe more so than the younger, because Ziyi was still less experienced, still learning on his own, and he had hoped for his own classmate to support him on his greed, but between the two of them, there must have been a certain deal for none of them to cross the line, a deal that had to do with having him stuffed with toys and whining and writhing and turning into a mess on the sheets.  
Sheets he now wanted to return to, with his makeup taken off and moisturizer applied, ready for the night, sucking on a straw stuck in a package of strawberry milk, but stopping in his tracks as he encountered the scene on the bed, with a movie waiting to be played, with his two boyfriends kissing and curled up on each other and looking cozy all without him, something he wanted to blame them for even when it was him who had said he needed to go take off his makeup while freely making use of the youngest’s skin care items.  
“You’re being unfair,” he suddenly interrupted them, whining, drawing their attention, and he assumed he would’ve received more of their pity if not Yanjun’s gaze darted down to the sweet drink in his hand, quickly hidden behind his back instead while watching how their expressions turned quizzical, waiting for an explanation, and it only had him childishly stomping with his foot. “You tell me to wait and to be patient and then you do the thing that would turn me on most!”  
“Angel,” the older tried to soothe him immediately, signing him to come closer and so he did, until he was settled between bare and golden thighs and hands soothed over his sides, the younger reaching for his hand to press kisses against his knuckles, “You look really beautiful with makeup and without. Did your skin become better?”  
“Yanjun,” he grumbled, trying to wriggle away from those luscious hands that were only grabbing him tighter, pulling him down and close, looking at the older to reprimand him, trying to distract, to avoid the topic, and when the silver haired shut up, he turned his head to the younger, pouting still, trying to look the most adorable, most innocent, most tempting, he possibly could, “Don’t make me wait for longer… I want you… I want it…”  
The way Ziyi’s eyes darted aside, looked at the younger, he already knew they wouldn’t just give in, could only try to tempt them further, with kisses and touches and repeating those words again and again, until Ziyi kissed him deeper, tried to shut him up, until Yanjun had his eyes closed, for whatever reason he couldn’t figure, kissing away on smooth lips, on golden skin, touching wherever was revealed, feeling up muscles, biting necks, realizing what a bother it was trying to seduce two people at once, it was too hard, too difficult, especially when they were so stubborn, he could see the effects he had, could see it when all the older wore was but his underwear, could see it because sweatpants were so horribly useful in showing things they shouldn’t, and yet the two of them held back, drove him crazy, denied of what he was so utterly sure he deserved and even more so craved.  
He had been doing his best and they both still resisted him, were able to deny him, making him whine as he grabbed for a pillow to throw away, earning himself a chuckle from the older and a worried gaze following the cushion from the younger, falling back onto his butt to sit down, to glare at them both, slapping away on hands that reached for him, tried to soothe him, caress his skin, anything, he didn’t want none of them if they weren’t to act up on it.  
“Baby,” and “Angel,” the two said simultaneously, but where Ziyi only reached for his hand, caring and gentle as always, Yanjun was already up on his knees to kiss him, a kiss that turned messy and dirty and too much tongue all too soon, mostly because of his own doings, his greed and desire all channeled into this contact between mouths, until there was a breather, a short break, and all he managed to do was say the fewest of words, “Fuck me… Please… Fuck me…”  
And if all his previous ways hadn’t worked, it seemed like these whines, his cries for more, for relief, pleasure, were enough to make something within the older snap, he could nearly hear the noise of it, could see it in those eyes, could feel it in that kiss occupying his lips, in hands tugging on his sleepwear, tearing on his shirt and tugging down his pants, freeing him of all his clothes, it made him feel like hands were everywhere, touching everything, drove him crazy already, made him feel cold when Yanjun pulled away, mentioning lube, but Zhengting couldn’t care less, not when he had someone else to gift him warmth, heat, hands to roam his body, and Ziyi did while replying to his kiss.  
The things the silver haired did before, tearing on clothes, it was the same things he did now, working fabric until it was gone, hands roaming across smooth skin and tough flesh, feeling a body he knew by heart, after so many nights spent touching it, exploring it, enjoying it, and he did so now again, wanted to do this for hours, just run his hands over smooth skin, rub away on tensed muscles and relief them of all their stress, but he didn’t have the patience, not when there was something better to focus on, with lips travelling low, down and further down, until he was mouthing at dominant hip bones, giving the younger the most innocent of eyes, the kind of expression that would drive anyone and especially his boyfriend crazy, more so when finally he wrapped his lips around a dick throbbing and hard and tasting so sweet.  
Accompanied by Ziyi’s soft moans, it was so easy to forget about all the things that happened around him at the moment, although all the things would only refer to Yanjun alone, had disappeared from his sight and hearing, moving like a ghost without sound, until suddenly he felt something cold, a slicked up finger pressing against his ass, having him flinch lightly, swallowing that cock in his mouth too deep, and it was right the next second he arched his back and pushed up his hips, encouraged the older, until he had fingers pressing into him, scissoring and spreading and stretching him open, rubbing away on his sweet spot, it had him moaning sweetly and sucking harder and pushing up further.  
Pleasure had him forgetting about his original intention, too high on arousal, too distracted, because it had been days without being this close with either of them, still an honor student despite his bad reputation, just because he wasn’t straight, bullied and an outcast, still with two boyfriends spending afternoons practicing and learning, afternoons of silence at the library, finished with coffee and cake at their usual place, no time for any of this until it was weekends again, and now that he had it, even when he had been whining for more, had tried to seduce them, he was too close to forgetting about everything too.  
Denial, though, it was Yanjun’s expertise, they all had learned too many new things in these months, he had learned how to drown in pleasure, Ziyi had learned how to touch him until he was mad, Yanjun had learned how to torture him in the most bittersweet ways, and it happened again, his head yanked back, body pulled up, and fingers stopping to move inside him, warm breath hitting his neck as he watched the younger calm down, trying to catch a breath, come down from an approaching high, and words were soon to follow, “You want to feel what it is like to get fucked, right? So you shouldn’t make our prince come too soon, angel, or you’ll need to wait again.”  
“You… you can… fuck m-” His words were broken by a moan, feeling fingers press against his prostate, violent until it nearly hurt, had tears pricking his eyes, his dick twitching against his stomach, could only imagine what he looked like, based on the greed the younger watched him with, and the silver haired must have said something more, because black strands moved around when his classmate nodded his head, he felt like a puppet, played, fingers distracting him while they made their plans, it seemed too easy to control him like this, to direct his movements, with fingers pulling out and his frame lowered until his back hit the sheets.  
“You want to know what it is like, angel, so what do you think Ziyi will feel like, so deep in you?” Yanjun still teased, fingers carding through his hair, brushing away golden strands, stuck to his forehead with sweat, soothing him as he calmed down, he wanted to look up, watch that handsome face, but he was too distracted, watched his year long crush, felt fingers caressing his thighs, spreading them, a bigger body settling between them, had greed and desire and yearning come over him all over again, like a violent wave, crushing him down, crashing him. “You’ll need to answer if you want to feel it, angel.”  
“Good,” he whined immediately, tried to push his hips towards the body so close, hands grabbing onto golden skin, wanting to reach for silvery hair, pull the older down, he wanted to feel lips on lips and hips against hips, wanted to feel a tongue invading his oral cavern and a dick claiming his body, in the most intimate way possible, wanted to feel marks of ownership and traces of love and all they even had to offer, sight blurry, sharpening, until his eyes were focused on another set of, saw the dark fire burning in them, craved to taste more skin, but Ziyi had a hold on his hip too tight, felt a slick nudge against his hole, had his back arching, his legs spreading invitingly, “He’ll feel so good… please… I want- need to feel him… I-”  
Interruption, it seemed to be their second most favorite activity, moaning breathily when he felt his hole being stretched, warmth filling him up, slowly, gently, because the younger was always so careful, not wanting to strain him, hurt him, so he took his time, until another pelvic was pressed against his, had him clinging onto Yanjun’s arm, sweet words leaving plush lips above him, telling him to relax, take a breath, to inhale deeply, not minding nails clawing at skin, gentle whispers and heavy breathing, he didn’t need to look to know what his other boyfriend felt, feeling overwhelmed, but he did, saw it on that handsome face, lower lip bitten rough, the wish to hold back, to enjoy, and it was all useless, the plan failed, failed because of him.  
He had spent weeks with fingers and toys up his ass, had suffered through two boys toying with him, had needed to accept replacements bigger than either of them, but they didn’t feel nearly as good, had felt cold, stiff, nothing of the hot hardness, had him getting used to it, sooner than expected, and his hips pushed up, demanding, yearning, and he was rewarded so sweetly, moaning as Ziyi pulled out, pushed in, finding a rhythm that was light, sensual, rolling his hips so perfectly, never too harsh, finding the best angles, and it had him whining, pleading, the low speed was killing him, not nearly enough, still teasing, only easing him into it.  
“Please… Ziyi,” he groaned, demanded, wanted to wrap his legs around hips to pull them forth, but they were grabbed, pushed down again, spread, it would have him crying out if not for his flexibility, would do the splits if needed, if only it meant for thrusts to speed up, ravish him, but they didn’t, it was slow, still so darn slow, they stopped, entirely, and he was sure he could yell at them, feeling his boyfriend’s dick buried deep within him, filling him up, he wanted to cry, whine, wanted more, but before he could even open his mouth, he felt the shift in weight, moving, and he was on top, straddling the younger and immediately arms wrapped around him to pull him down, kissing him, cradling his back, keeping him in place, and he wanted to whine more, beg, plead, but a tongue pushing past his lips had him shut up.  
All of it, kisses and caresses and sweet words, they had him relax, had him distracted, forgetting about their last third, until a third hand was placed on his hips, stroking his skin, shivering, and then the slippery feeling of lube was back, rubbed against his hole, his muscles wrapping around one dick already, massaging and fondling and relaxing, and suddenly they pushed inside, two digits rubbing against his insides, teasing their youngest maybe more than him, based on the moans released into the kiss, the contact broken, moving his lips further down, sucking on Ziyi’s neck, biting, tearing, he felt nails digging into his back and one more finger pushing inside, spreading, stretching, choking his own moans as he breathed against shoulders beneath.  
Zhengting, he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore, whether to push his hips back, ask for more, whether to curl in on himself, worried about what would come next, but all concern, it disappeared from his heart, feeling kisses tracing down his spine, up again, and the little question asked, “You trust me, right, angel?”  
“D-do…” He breathed, in return, hardly audible but audible enough, huffing as fingers disappeared, crying when he felt another nudge, bigger, cold with lube that hadn’t yet warmed up, and it had him screaming against skin as Yanjun pushed in, overstretching him, tears parting from his eyes even as he pressed them shut, nails digging into his back, Ziyi grunting, tensing, spreading his thighs with legs trained from basketball, while Yanjun gave them both just enough time, too little time to catch a breath, too much time to not crave for more, and the bit of pain he had felt at first, it was slowly fading out as hips pushed against his, turning two of them into messes, had him releasing tears of strain and exhaustion, had him moaning in pleasure and bittersweet agony, had him clawing onto the sheets for support and control.  
His whole body shivered, trembled, was shaken up with every thrust, thrusts that were so unlike those before, they were rough, fast, they hit him deep, it was the opposite of Ziyi, going slow, sensual, easing him, and both felt so good, felt so good at once, being within him, had him thinking about more, craving more, wanted to feel them thrust into him at once, knew they couldn’t, not yet, not on a first time, and it hit him, that it was his first time - the proper one - with both of them, with his two boyfriends, the two people he loved, and it had his heart rate pick up, beat fast and heavy, had his cheeks flushed red, forgetting about it all, his surroundings, the pleasure, what they did, for all of a moment, long enough to miss out on their words again.  
Eyes widening in surprise, he felt a shift in weight, felt his body being pulled up, pulled around, until he was sitting on Yanjun’s lap, Ziyi between their thighs, and his legs were grabbed, held tight, when the slow thrusts returned, immediately he felt strength leave his body, his head dropping back against a shoulder so strong, moaning loudly as he felt the shift inside, felt the thrusting against his sweet spot, the clenching of his own muscles forcing it, too tight to not feel all the brushing against it.  
Helplessly he clawed at the older’s body behind, scratching hips and the low of sturdy sides, whined, he wanted to beg but there was no use begging, he had no voice, could only cry in pleasure, pleasure that increased to saccharine agony, little breathy whispers against his ear, the hot hair sending jolts down his spine, hands roaming his body, rubbing circles into his skin, before they settled, pinching one nipple, grabbing his dick, and he wanted to jerk up, instinct told him to, but hands kept him down, with thrusts more erratic, harsher, more violent, replacing smooth movements with the lose of control and the need for release.  
“Will you come for us, angel?” Yanjun breathed against his ear, voice low, tensed, it was the kind of voice he didn’t hear too often, not unless he was strained to no extent, but being inside of him, locked inside his ass, it must be too much for them too, this new experience, he hoped it was new, but who else was as crazy, taking them both at once, it sounded like bad porn when it was reality, had him choking on air, sobbing with more arousal rushing through his veins than he could possibly bear.  
“Zhengting,” Ziyi groaned, digging fingers harder into his thighs, and it was all he needed, only that bit, only needed to hear his name, said so sweetly, in such tensed way, and it had him releasing into another hand, had his body tensing, clenching, stars exploding in front of his eyes into utter blackness for all of a second, enough to miss out on the best, on his two boyfriends finding their high, cuming inside him, pulling out.  
From then on it was all a blurry, could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins, had bliss exploding throughout his body, had him smiling, blankets feeling like clouds as he was carefully let down, their sperm feeling like lava but it wasn’t burning, wasn’t hurting, it was warming and soothing and lulling him in, their touches so gentle, lips so soft, had him giggling like a little girl as he tried to focus on them, to make his sight less blurry, sharp.  
“Angel,” Yanjun whispered softly, still so clearly audible, voice so smooth, had him want to reach for his hand but his body felt heavy, tired out, fingers cramped from clinging onto that very student for too long, “Are you okay?”  
Ever so lightly he nodded his head, seemed to be sufficient, felt fingers brushing away on his hair, another pair of lips pressing against his cheek, his temple, were followed by Ziyi’s gentle voice, hoarse, as if he had been yelling throughout hours of practice, “We’ll clean you up, Zhengting. And then sleep, alright?”  
Again, he could only notice, felt like sleeping, dozing off, but he wasn’t able to, their movements hardly noticed, whatever they did, until he felt their weights dipping the mattress on both his sides, fingers moving, demanding, until two different hands grabbed them, heat radiating from them and surrounding him, embracing him, allowing him to fall asleep, with only some last words, “…love you…”

There was some talking he could faintly hear, becoming more clear as he parted from the dreamlands, mewling into the pillows, pulling the blanket higher, he wanted to sleep more, recover, his whole body felt sore, as if he had spent a week dancing without break, grunting as he tried to bury himself within sheets and cushions and covers.  
“Zhengting,” and “Angel,” was said at nearly the same time, had him groaning into the pillow louder, wasn’t ready to open his eyes just yet, wanted to roll around when pain jolted up, radiated throughout his hips, shot up from his ass, it had him whimpering, brought all the memories from the last night back, memories of getting fucked, losing his virginity, having his first time - with both at once.  
That memory had his eyes snapping open, head turning to glare at them, fingers grabbing onto the pillows to throw at them but he was stopped in his tracks when seeing what they held, sweet scent of pancakes and coffee and warm bread and eggs and so much more, wary of their words, accusing them with his gaze, lips pushing into a pout. “You… You two… You…”  
“You can kill us later, angel,” the older said cockily, placed his tray down on a desk to have his hands free, helping him sit up, covering naked skin with the sheets, pillows supporting his back, and then there were both of them, settled at his sides, with food right in front of him and a coffee mug pushed into his hands. “Rather, kill me. I figured you wouldn’t be able to decide so why force yourself to?”  
“Ziyi…” He started, but the younger only smiled sheepishly, wet hair brushed back and held in place with a headband, it looked adorable, innocent, made him look even younger, and he forgot all about accusing him when some bread was held out in front of his mouth, disappearing behind his lips all too soon.  
“Don’t claim him, baby. I talked him into it and you know I can put my mouth to use well,” Yanjun answered, earning himself a glare from both of them, but he just laughed it off, leaned in, all sweet kisses and cheek caresses and gentle eyes. “But it’s too bad you’re still sore… I’d have loved to fuck you on my own today.”  
“Yanjun,” the youngest finally spoke up, grabbing silvery wet hair to pull his older guest back, away from swollen lips and a hurting body and had a kiss replaced with another piece of bread. “Let him eat and recover first. He won’t be able to take it.”  
“No,” the rival team star replied, smile cocky but eyes fond, gentle, so utterly affectionate while looking at the black haired, expression softening, “But he’ll tell us he loves us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survey question - is there any nastier thing they could do?
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me your answers on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
